1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machinery for flattening pliable articles. In particular, this invention relates to fruit handling machinery for compressing fruits, and most particularly for compressing oblong fruits along their long axis. This invention has particular utility in the shaping of pitted prunes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fruits and other food items are often reshaped prior to packaging. This serves to enhance their appearance and their utility in food preparations. A prime example is the Sunsweet pitted prune which, prior to being packaged for sale to the consumer, is compressed along its longitudinal axis. The result is a generally circular flattened shape, with the fruit flesh concentrated toward the periphery and a void or depression in the center. This shape permits the formation of a pocket in the center while still maintaining full closure of the fruit flesh by the skin. This unique and desired shape provides a marketing advantage for a number of reasons, including uniformity of size and shape, ease of packaging, pleasing texture, and relatively smooth surface. The central pocket is suitable for stuffing with garnishes, and thus useful in preparing hors d'oeuvres and fruit salads. In addition, prunes of this unique shape are generally more suitable for eating out of hand.
Existng machinery for producing pitted prunes shaped in this manner generally combines both the pitting function and the shaping function. Examples are those described in Cantoni et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,291 (July 12, 1966) and Cantoni et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,618 (Aug. 1, 1967). Other devices remove the pits without compressing. Examples are those disclosed in Ashlock, U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,294 (Oct. 31, 1950); Ashlock, U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,324 (Mar. 18, 1952); Ashlock, U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,131 (July 22, 1952); Ashlock, U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,594 (Oct. 21, 1952); Margaroli et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,612 (Sept. 30, 1969); and Margaroli et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,281 (Jan. 19, 1971).